House Chimaeros
House Chimaeros was once considered the noblest House among all the Imperial Knights of the Knight World of Adrastapol. No other House of that world can boast to have held the crown of its High King as often or as long as House Chimaeros. Yet today its name stands as a testimony that even the most illustrious bloodline can fall prey to the evil promises of Chaos. Under the disguise of friendship and loyalty, House Chimaeros secretly planned to betray their allies and kill them on the beleaguered Industrial World of Donatos Primus. Colluding with the Chaos Space Marines of the Word Bearers Traitor Legion, House Chimaeros planned to use the events of what became known as the Donatos Uprising to seize power on Adrastapol and formally secede from the Imperium. Initially successful in their attempt to wound the Loyalist Knight Houses of Adrastapol, House Chimaeros and their equally treacherous allies within House Wyvorn quickly became embroiled in a three-way conflict with the remaining Imperial forces on Donatos Primus as well as their former allies among the Word Bearers and the Renegades and Chaos Cultists stirred up in the Donatos population. Weakened by this division, House Chimaeros was ultimately defeated, its remaining Nobles hunted down by the vengeful Knights of House Draconis, House Minotos and House Pegasson. The last Loyalist scion of this ancient House chose to abandon his family name and turned Freeblade. Under the identity of the Knight of Ashes, he now hunts for the source of House Chimaeros' corruption: a powerful Witch in the service of the Changer of Ways, the Chaos God Tzeentch. House History Notable Campaigns Notable House Chimaeros Knights *Blade Aggressor *Sword of Heroes *Therianthros Notable House Chimaeros Personnel *'High King Rhoderic Tan Chimaeros' - A former High King of Adrastapol who ruled during the distant era of the Horus Heresy. *'Viscount Gerraint Tan Chimaeros' - Gerraint Tan Chimaeros was once an epitome of knightly virtues and honour. Inheriting the crown of the High King from his father as tradition demanded it, Gerraint was faced with a dire challenge: to lead his House and the other Adrastapolian Knight Houses against the Orks of WAAAGH! Skarjaw. By that time, he had already married and sired his son, Sire Gedric, but sadly lost his wife. In the wake of the Ork Wars of Adrastapol, the High King chose to wander in the ruins of the ancestral home of House Manticos when he discovered a lone survivor: Alicia Kar Manticos. Rushing to the wounded girl's aid, High King Gerraint saved her from almost certain death and granted her a place within House Chimaeros. It was also at this time that a firm friendship developed between House Draconis and House Chimaeros, the rulers of the respective Houses being friends themselves. Despite the great difference in age, the relationship between Alicia and Gerraint soon turned to love, and Gerraint formally recognised her as his consort. he soon sired a second son, Luk Tan Chimaeros, with her. For a short time, Gerraint knew true bliss -- until the Imperium called for Adrastapol's help in the prosecution of the Galhorm Crusade. This campaign cost the Adrastapolian Knights dearly, but perhaps none so much as High King Gerraint, for amongst the dead was his beloved son Gedric. Since technically Luk Tan Chimaeros was a bastard, he could not be named Kingsward and therefore House Chimaeros lost the Crown to House Draconis. These twin losses weighed heavily on the former High King, now Viscount of House Chimaeros, a grief his consort preyed upon to turn Gerraint to the worship of the Chaos God Tzeentch. While overtly professing his friendship and allegiance to High King Tolwyn Tan Draconis, Gerraint secretly began to plot his former friend's downfall. Viscount Gerraint covertly formed an alliance with House Wyvorn and waited for an opportunity to strike. That moment came during the Donatos Uprising. Through the intermediary of a daemonic entity, Gerraint and Alicia communicated with the enemy commander, the Dark Apostle Varakh'Lorr of the Word Bearers, and formed an alliance with the worshippers of Chaos. As the Imperial forces stormed the enemy stronghold, House Wyvorn and House Chimaeros turned their guns against their fellow Adrastapolians Knights. While High King Tolwyn was slain, Gerraint's plan ultimately failed to eliminate all of the Loyalist Knights, who soon proclaimed Danial Tan Draconis the new High King of Adrastapol despite Gerraint's counterclaim. In a further act of infamy, Gerraint claimed both the High King's crown from Tolwyn's corpse and the specially-fashioned Tempest Blade from Tolwyn's Knight. Gerraint's alliance with the Chaos worshippers and the Word Bearers in particular seems to have been a tense one. As he and his concubine hatched yet another plan to eliminate the remaining Loyalist Knights, he was already planning to betray his new allies as he had done with his old. Gerraint's betrayal seems to have been motivated by political reasons and not because of any affinities with the creed of Tzeentch or Chaos Undivided. He simply wished to regain control over Adrastapol and turn his back upon the distant Imperium which had cost him so dearly. While he left Alicia Kar Manticos to deal with the boy-king, Viscount Gerraint went to confront the Word Bearers. On a preordained signal, the Knight of House Chimaeros turned their guns on the Word Bearers, killing dozens of Chaos Space Marines and gaining control over most of the Donatosian rebel troops. Only in their stronghold of the Valle Electrum did the Word Bearers' resistance prove too great to overcome. While severely depleting the Loyalists' numbers, the second ambush failed to eliminate Danial Tan Draconis and only served to steel his resolve to overcome his enemies. Soon the Valle Electrum became the focus of the entire war, Loyalists, Chaos Cultists and secessionists alike determined to take it. A three-way-war erupted there between House Chimaeros and its allies, the Word Bearers and the Loyalist Knights of Adrastapol. Gerraint Chimaeros faced Jennika Tan Draconis, Tolwyn's daughter in single combat while around him his House died under the vengeful blows of the survivors of Houses Draconis, Pegasson and Minotos and the crazed attentions of Dunkan Tan Wyvorn, driven mad by the mental stress of trying to pilot a relic Acastus Knight Porphyrion. Breaking with the Chivalric Code, Gerraint attempted to attack Jennika even though she had challenged him in single combat. Fortunately for her, she was ready for such treachery and deflected the shots with her Ion Shield. After a short but brutal fight, Lady Jennika Tan Draconis emerged victorious, executing Gerraint's fallen Knight at point-blank range. *'Kingsward Gedric Tan Chimaeros' - First-born son of Gerraint Tan Chimaeros and his first wife, Gedric was the designated heir to the throne of Adrastapol. When his father, then still the High King, led the the noble Knight Houses of Adrastapol into the Galhorm Crusade, he likely didn't know that he would lose his only son. For while the losses of House Chimaeros were numerous, none hurt Gerraint Tan Chimaeros as much as Gedric's death, for it also meant that the crown of the High King would need to pass to another House that still possessed a legitimate heir. *'Sire Luk Kar Chimaeros, The Knight of Ashes' - Second son of Viscount Gerraint Tan Chimaeros and his concubine, Alicia Kar Manticos, Luk was raised in the company of the current High King of Adrastapol, Danial Tan Draconis, with whom he shared a deep friendship. His loyalty to his friend was so absolute that his own parents recognised it would be impossible to turn their son away from the Imperial Creed and the Chivalric Code. Thus Luk Kar Chimaeros was deliberately kept out of the schemes of his parents, though in the wake of House Chimaeros' betrayal many were the Knights who condemned him simply by association. The subterfuge worked well and when House Chimaeros betrayed High King Tolwyn, Luk Tan Chimaeros was as surprised as his friends from House Draconis. Although his Knight was also damaged in the ambush, upon his return from the battlefield, Luk was met with considerable ill-will and resentment. Markos Dar Draconis, the man which had thaught him how to fight and uphold the Chivalric Code was most vocal in his opposition. But Luk, utterly loyal to the Imperial Creed would not let himself be taunted. With his friend, Danial Tan Draconis, next in line to the throne of High King, Luk knew that one person of influence would listen to him at least. With Danial vouching for Luk's true loyalty, Luk Tan Chimaeros was tolerated amongst the Loyalists, but none save Danial and perhaps his sister truly trusted him, although he took to the field several times against both the Donatosian insurrectionnists and the renegade House Chimaeros Knights. Burning with the urge to avenge the slights done at his honour, Luk joined a hunting party of Loyalists Knights which suceeded in tracking a party of renegade House Chimaeros Knights to an abandonned Adeptus Arbites fortress. Led by the newly elected High King Danial, the Loyalist Knights swiftly killed those guards posted by the enemy commander, hoping to elimiate either the leader of House Chimaeros or House Wyvorn. Unfortunately, once within the fortress' walls, the tables were turned upon the Loyalists, for the enemy leader was neither Gerraint Tan Chimaeros, nor Dunkan Tan Wyvorn, but Alicia Kar Manticos Luk's own mother. Through ruse and subterfuge, Alicia had hoped to force the Loyalist Knights into surrender, but High King categorically refused to give into her demands. Revealing her true identity as the enemy commander and a powerful Psyker, Alicia killed the leader of House Minotos in a horrid way, transforming in the unfortunate Grandmarshal and his Knight into a gigantic Chaos Spawn. Frozen in terror, Luk could only stare in horror as his mother teleported herself and her followers into safety. For the renegade Knights had also violated the tenets of the Chivalric Code and placed explosives within the fortress and now detonated them, hoping to kill as many Loyalists as possible. Running away from the wave of destruction, directing all power available to the motive accuators of his Knightsuit. Luk refused to leave his friend behind and both only barely escaped with their lives. Other were less fortunate, These additionnal death considerably affected the Loyalists' morale. For some, to see the son of a renegade House amongst their midst was too painful to bear. In the end it was Markos Dar Draconis that challenged Luk Tan Chimaeros to a duel to the death. The Herald was an experienced fighter and repeatedly brought Luk to the edge of defeat, but through bloody determination Luk Tan Chimaeros always got back to his feet. In the end, it was Markos that laid broken on the ground, his weapon broken beside him. Recognizing that his origins would never cease to lead to this kind of conflict, Luk made a significant decision: he took the oath of a Freeblade, renouncing his family name and everything that went with it. Henceforth, he would be Luk Kar Chimaeros - the Knight of Ashes. *'Sire Deldric Dar Chimaeros' - Sire Deldric was one of the surving Knights of House Chimaeros who stood by Viscount Gerraint in the final battle of the Donatos Uprising. Like most of the Knights of House Chimaeros, he was slain by the vengeful Adrastapolian Nobles under High King Danial Tan Draconis. *'Sire Guillarm Dar Chimaeros' - Sire Guillarm participated in the Donatos Uprising and survived both the betrayal and the internecine fighting against the Word Bearers only to fall during the Second Battle of the Valle Electrum. *'Sire Hectour Dar Chimaeros '- Acting as Viscount Gerraint's right hand, Sire Hectour was one of the very first Nobles of House Chimaeros to become corrupted by the powerful drugs and potions of Alicia Kar Manticos. Formerly he was known to have been a jovial Knight who harbored no ill-will to House Draconis, even spending much time with future High King Danial in his youth. However, this changed dramatically following his corruption by Chaos, which unearthed an unsuspected cruelty in Sire Hectour's heart. During the ill-fated ambush at the Adeptus Arbites precinct fortress during which Grandmarshal Gustev Tan Minotos of House Minotos was slain, Sire Hectour posed as the leader of the Chimaeros detachment holding Alicia Kar Manticos captive before they sprung the trap on the unsuspecting Adrastapolian Loyalists. Sire Hectour's mount is noted to have been a Knight Gallant. Like most of House Chimaeros' turncoat Knights, Sire Hectour was killed during the Second Battle for the Valle Electrum, slain while leading a glorious last charge against the deranged Archduke Dunkan Tan Wyvorn and his relic Acastus Knight Porphyrion. *'Sire Massimo Dar Chimaeros' - Sire Massimo was one of the three remaining pilots of Knights Gallant present at the Second Battle for the Valle Electrum. He was killed charging the coalition of Loyalist Knights under High King Danial Tan Draconis. *'Sire Paoul Dar Chimaeros' - Sire Paoul was a member of Viscount Gerraint's close retinue. He was slain in the cataclysmic final battle on Donatos Primus. *'Sire Vendt Dar Chimaeros' - Sire Vendt was the third and last member of Lance Hectour, the sole remaining Lance of Knights Gallants in service to House Chimaeros after the bloody fighting on Donatos Primus. Like his fellow Knights, Sire Vendt was slain during the Second Battle for the Valle Electrum, brought low right on the Place of Martyrs where the final showdown between Loyalist and Renegade Knights occurred. *'Xedediah Kar Mechanicus' - High Sacristan of House Chimaeros at the time of the Donatos Uprising, Xedediah Kar Mechanicus was swayed by the promises of power and new technological discoveries and scientific mysteries professed by Alicia Kar Manticos. Once he turned Traitor, Xedediah proved a powerful ally, first ensuring the corruption of Houses Chimaeros and Wyvorn and then engineering the corrupted data-djinn which paralyzed the Loyalists' communication network at the chosen moment of House Chimaeros' betrayal. It would also be through Xedediah's efforts that the surviving Loyalists under High King Danial could be tracked down and brought to battle by the Chaos army. Although helpful, the instigators of House Chimaeros' rebellion never truly trusted him, aware that once the shackles of Adeptus Mechanicus-dogma had been shed, Xebediad's thirst for knowledge would make him an unreliable ally at best. It is unclear if Xedediah survived the events of the reconquest of Donatos Primus or if he was able to escape his much deserved fate. House Strength House Appearance House Colours House Chimaeros' colours are listed as a quartered livery of grey and green. House Arms As their name indicates, the arms of House Chimaeros bear the emblem of the ancient and fierce mythological creature known as the chimaeros, or chimera in the legends of Old Earth. Signature Weapon The scions of House Chimaeros were famously equipped with one of the most exotic weapons of Adrastapol, the well-named chimersword. Heavier than the Pegassian Rapier and yet lighter than the draconblade favoured by House Draconis, the chimersword is a peculiar longsword whose blade is said to reflect light as if it was covered in oil. During honour duels, a chimersword is said to cut through the air with an eerie, otherworldly sound, a technique believed to be used to unnerve the Scion's opponent and bring him to commit some fatal error. This is only made possible by the peculiar composition of the weapon, for where most swords have a blade forged from a single piece of steel, the chimersword's blade is made up of a series of discs, held together by a central metallic cord. By releasing the tension in the cord, the chimersword can almost instantly pass from sword to whip. This versatility makes the Chimaeros' swordplay an incredibly fluid fighting style. It often involves a defensive pirouette during which the wielder can unexpectedly transform the sword into a whip. Even when used as a whip, the metallic cord is powerful enough to trap and even break enemy weapons. Sources *''Kingsblade'' (Novel) by Andy Clark Category:C Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Walkers Category:Imperial Walkers Category:Imperium Category:Knight Houses Category:Walkers